Meet the Azutaki: 11 daughters of chaos
by nico-amey
Summary: meet the eleven daughters of chaos, aka the daughters of the Akatsuki. They're diabolical, hyper active and... TEENAGERS! what could go wrong? what couldn't?   a little OOC
1. planning chaos

The eleven girls entered the large tree house out back in the backyard of the Akatsuki base. The girls sat on either the fuzzy carpet, one of the bean bag chairs or, in the of the twins, sat in a disk chair together. The orange haired girl stood on a small crate, raising her index finger towards the sky. "Alright then… Let's cause chaos…" She stated her eyes squinting with an evil look. A girl with short blonde hair, with blue streaks, stood up mimicking The orange haired girl's pose. "Yes let's…" She stated boldly. The twins sighed in unison.

To explain the twins were Zetsu's two darling daughters, they were twins and were literally inseparable, when they were side by side they even resembled Zetsu, in his double shaded glory. Kirai was their dark half, her hair was short and green with a few black streaks, and her eyes were violet. Hikari was their light half, her hair was long, green and she always wore it in a ponytail or braid, and her eyes were light blue.

As for the others there was the orange haired rambunctious leader of their little group, Joy. She was Pein's daughter and one of the oldest, Kirai and Hikari were the youngest at 13. Her hair was pumpkin orange while her eyes were a dark shade of orange. She had a spike piercing on her lip, a hoop ring in her eyebrow and two piercing on her left ear.

The blonde with blue streaks was Hanabi, She was Deidara's pride and joy, one of the few things other than his explosions that he called art. Her eyes were a greenish shade of brown and sparkled with excitement. She was just like her father in some ways, not of them being good.

There was of course the hyper active and shy daughter of Tobi, or rather Madara… Raku had short spiky bob-cut like hair. He sharingan had yet to activate but she was sure it would activate when she was ready. She wore loose clothing but had medical tape over her legs and arms.

There also is the ex-Akatsuki's daughter. Orochimaru, you naughty man you! Kara had a black pixie cut with purple streaks. Her eyes were a shade of yellowy green hazel and she usually kept to herself a bit.

There was also Kairai, Sasori's 'favourite puppet without strings'. Her hair was short and messy like her father's but slightly more feminine. Her eyes were a coppery orangey brown colour, She may be quiet at times but she's very smart.

Tori was Itachi's little Uchiha menace, She could seem cold to anyone who didn't know her, but Hanabi knew her more than anyone else and she would tell you she's the nicest person ever. Her sharingan had just activated a few months ago so she wasn't very powerful with it but she was learning. Much to her father's dismay she had dyed he hair in tonnes of colours.

Sakana, unlike her shark-man father, didn't have blue sky. Her hair went part way down her neck, and was two shades of blue. Her eyes were a strange yellowy orange colour and she had a hoop ring on her lip. She was tough and adventuress.

Then there was Kane. She was Kakuzu's daughter, she was also another one of the oldest. Much to her father's dismay she loved to go shopping. Her hair went to her shoulders and was choppy, Her eyes were also an orangey yellow colour and glowed with deviousness.

And finally there was Chi. She was The same age as Kane, and the two were practically joined at the hip, unlike their fathers. Chi was foul mouthed but she could back up anything she said. Her hair was silvery and slightly longer than her fathers, as for her eyes, they were icy sky blue and could melt her father's tough exterior in mere seconds.

There was a knock at the door of their tree house. "Who is it?" Raku asked as she approached the door. "I brought cookies…" a female voice called back. Raku pulled on the cord for the bamboo curtain and the door rolled up revealing Konan. "Konan-Chan!" Most of the girls yelled happily. Konan crawled in through the small door and placed the platter on a table in the middle of the tree house. "How do you all manage to squeeze in here?" Konan asked with a chuckle. Joy laughed slightly. "Thanks mom…" She said as Konan exited the tree house. Raku closed the bamboo curtain that made the door. "Now where were we?" Joy pondered for a moment. "Oh right! ABSOLUTE CHAOS!" She boomed.


	2. mischief and the movies

Chi walked into her father's room after lunch. "Hey dad!" She said as she entered the room. "Hey…" was his short response. There was silence for a moment. "Soooooo…. Whatcha doin?" She questioned rolling back and forth on her heels. Hidan sighed, looking of his shoulder at the silver haired girl. She gave a giant smile, causing Hidan to sigh once more. "What do you want this time?" He asked. "I don't really know…" She as she raised a finger to her cheek in thought. Hidan returned to polishing his scythe. "Dad?" Chi asked a moment later. Hidan set down his scythe with a sigh. "Yes Chi?" He asked back.

"When are you going to let me start worshiping Jashin?" She questioned, knowing this could be entertaining. "Chi… You're a innocent teenage girl, I will not let you just become a Jashinist…" Chi snickered. "One… I'm not exactly innocent… I am one of the diabolical masterminds that is one of the eleven daughters of the Akatsuki!" She boomed dramatically. Hidan sighed. "And two, you started when you were young…" She stated smugly. "I was sick and tired of my village just being a tourist attraction, it was stupid…" He responded as he began to polish his scythe. "Besides… It's not like you have to battle anyone… I actually have to enter battle…" He finished. "You mean like when you fought that Shikamaru kid… and lost?" She stated evilly. Hidan growled slightly, he didn't like being reminded about that. "And don't forget who came and dug you up." She finished.

"Go get some money from Kakuzu or something… Just leave me alone for a bit…" He stated stressfully. "Oh! Can we get enough to all go to a movie?" She asked. "And who is 'we' ?" Hidan questioned. "Me and the girls…" She stated instantly. "Hw much would it come to?" He questioned. "Umm… well…. Add 20... Carry the 1... Subtract 3..." Chi mumbled doing math on her fingers. "About 190." She stated looking up at her father, her icy blue eyes sparkly innocently. "You expect me to give you 200?" Hidan asked back. "No… I expect you to tell me I can get 200 from Kakuzu-San…" She stated smugly.

Hidan sighed and nodded, knowing Kakuzu would freak at him later. Chi skipped out of her father's room, shutting the door behind her. She took three steps across the hall and knocked at the door. "Who is it?" a low voice asked. "It's me!" Chi called back as she rolled back and forth on her heels. Kakuzu opened the door, a sour look on his face, or what of his face you could see anyways. "What do you want?" He asked grumpily. "I need some money to go to the movies with the girls…" Chi stated smiling. Kakuzu glared at the silver haired girl. "And who said I had to give you some?" He questioned. "My f*****g dad that's who!" Chi said dramatically. Kakuzu grumbled, noting to himself to beat Hidan later. Chi pushed Kakuzu to the side and entered his room. She walked over to his desk, grabbing a wad of money, before spinning on her heel and exiting Kakuzu's room. "Bye Kakuzu…" Chi said as she walked down the hall.

Chi walked up the stairs, down another hall adorned with tonnes of doors, and entered one. "We're… going to the movies!" Chi sang happily. "Sweet…" Kane responded as she sat up from her bean bag chair. "Shall we go tell the others?" Chi asked happily. "Indeed." Kane stated as she linked arms with her best friend. This hall belong to all the girls, the adult's rooms were all in the hall downstairs. "We're going to the movies! We're going to the movies!" They chanted as they skipped down the hall. The girls emerged from their rooms with looks of excitement on their face. "Yes there' this action movie I'm dieing to see…" Hanabi squealed in excitement. "But I wanna see a romance movie…" Raku whined at Hanabi. "Silly Raku… Romance are movies you force boys to watch with you…" Sakana stated happily. "How about a comedy?" Hikari suggested. "Sounds good to me…" Tori stated. "I wanna see a horror movie Chi and Kairai said in unison. "Why would you want to watch a horror movie when we live in on Kara joked. The girls all laughed at this and went to Joy's room since her's was the biggest.

The girls debated upon movie choices for a while until they finally agreed on a comedy movie. The girls all went to their rooms to change. The girls met back up in the hallway about half an hour later. "Awww! Kairai! You look so cute in that!" Raku stated happily. "Thanks…" Kairai said as she looked down at her simple maroon coloured dress.

Hanabi emerged from her room in a hazily green coloured dress. Chi wore a silvery dress with blue glass beads embroidered into it. Kane wore a simple black dress that was tight over the chest then flowed out. "Can you believe I got this at a thrift store for ten bucks?" Kane asked. Tori wore a dress that had a purple top and black skirt to it. Hikari wore a black dress with a white floral pattern, while Kikai wore a white dress with a white floral pattern. Kara wore a simple purple halter top dress. Joy wore a orange dress with a black pattern that looked like flower buds. Sakana wore a dark blue dress that fell to her knees.

"Oh I feel silly not wearing a dress as well…" Raku said. "I'll go change…" She said as she started to turn around. Joy grabbed her wrist. "No time." She stated. The girls headed downstairs and walked through the living room. The girls grabbed their coats. "And where is the Azutaki off to?" Itachi asked. Tori huffed. "Just cause I mispronounced the organization's name when I was 5 doesn't mean that's what you can call us dad…" Tori stated. Itachi walked off, returning to his book. "We're off!" Joy yelled through the house, before the girls left.

Chi groaned. "It's f*****g raining again. Couldn't your dad give us a break from it for a couple hours?" Chi asked Joy. Joy shook her head. "He said that would cause the villagers to think things…" She responded as they started to walk through the village. The girls reached the mall and entered quickly. The girls dried out their hair a bit and went towards the movie theatre. "Oh! The movie isn't for another hour and a half…" Joy stated, faking her surprise. "Oh… What should we do then?" Raku questioned. "Shop?" Chi asked holding out the wad of money she had grabbed from Kakuzu's desk. "Sure I guess…" Raku said with a slight shrug. The girls went off towards the stores in the mall. Little did Raku know this was to keep her from the base for a few hours…


	3. Mother?

"I think that's the nicest one…" Kairia said with a smile at her friend. Raku emerged from the change room in a scarlet dress with a black flower bud pattern on the bottom of the dress. Raku blushed slightly in her new dress. "Let's pay for it and get to the movie…" Kane said. "But what about you guys?" Raku asked her friends. "No… you're the only one who didn't have a dress to wear out so we're buying you this one…" Joy stated. "O- O- Okay…" Raku stuttered out. "Come on!" Hanabi said cheerfully as she grabbed her friend's wrist leading her to the clerk. Raku tugged off the tag and handed it to the clerk. They paid and then headed towards the theatre again.

The movie had been hilarious and all the girls left laughing and quoting their favourite scenes. The girls left, the rain was gentler than earlier and the girls almost forgot to put on their coats. The girls arrived home but there were no lights on and there was no sound to be heard. "Hello?" Raku called into the darkness. Joy flicked the light switch and the adults sprung out from behind couches and such. "Happy birthday!" They all cried happily.

Raku seemed completely shocked. She had completely forgotten. "All right me first!" Tobi cried. Tobi walked over to Raku. "Happy birthday sweetie…" He said before whistling. I small curly-furred dog padded into the room happily. "Oh. My. God. A PUPPY!" Raku cried excitedly, as she picked up the dog. She kissed the dog on the nose. "Imma call you Cookie…" She said before setting the dog down. Each father walked up with their daughter and gave their presents.

"All right now my turn…" Konan said clearing her throat. Everyone stepped aside as Konan walked over to Raku, a small box in her hand. Konan handed the small box to Raku and she quickly undid the ribbon. Raku opened the box and pulled out a locket in awe. "Read what it says inside…" Konan said gently. " To Raku, Love mother?" Raku questioned. Konan had always taken the motherly role for the girls but had never referred to herself as their actual mother, except for Joy of course. Konan nodded her head smiling, before kissing Raku on the forehead, standing up and walking back towards the other adults. "Thanks everyone…" Raku said, grabbing her presents, whistling for her dog to follow her, and heading upstairs.

Pein had turned towards Konan with a serious look. The girls could sense a sourness in the air and instantly left, running upstairs. The girls entered Raku's room and hung out with her.

Back in the living room Pein was glaring at Konan. "Konan we need to talk…" He stated sourly…

* * *

**AN: what is Konan in for? What diabolical things shall the girls get up to? sorry this chapter was short but I want to stop it for dramatic emphasis XD**


	4. Panic Attacks

The girls hung out in Raku's room, checking out her gifts and playing with her puppy. "Awww! Cookie is so cute!" Sakana said as she cuddled the puppy. The girls all nodded in agreement. "Oh! We never ate cake…" Kairai said as she stood up. "I'll go get it, since the 'adults' are talking…" She said before leaving the room.

Kairai walked down the hall, and skittered down the stairs. She walked past the adult's rooms and walked into the kitchen. She opened the large freezer, reaching in and plucking out an Akatsuki themed ice cream cake. Kairai shut the freezer and grabbed some plates and forks.

She was about to leave towards the Raku's room when she heard Pein's angered voice. Kairai placed the plates and forks on the counter, and the cake back in the freezer, in case she got distracted listening. She then wandered across the kitchen and looked through the crack of the door that led to the living room. Most of the Akatsuki was seated on the several couches. Pein was standing, with his back towards the door, and Konan standing, about seven or so feet away from Pein, across from him.

"Now… answer my question… How many of these men have you slept with?" Pein asked with a sigh. Konan smirked. "Only you…" She stated coyly. Pein sighed again. "I mean… How many of these men have you had a child by?" He revised his question. Konan sighed. "Only you honey…" She said innocently. "We're not buying it…" Deidara suddenly said from his spot in the couch beside Sasori. Konan scoffed at him.

"I think it was when she sent us for that f*****g physical." Hidan stated sourly, from where he was leaned against the wall. Most of the men nodded in agreement. "Konan?" Pein said looking towards the blue haired women across from him. Konan chuckled coldly.

"You think I'd really send S-rank criminals for a physical?" She laughed. "Why?" Itachi said suddenly. Konan looked sourly towards the raven haired man. "I didn't… I found the children on my vacations… apparently you were very very naughty boys…" Konan said to all the Akatsuki, except Pein. "Now you're just full of shit." Hidan stated. Konan glared at the silver haired man.

"If you don't shut up… I will give you paper cuts in placed you didn't even know you had…" She threatened. "Hidan is right… we're not buying it…" Kisame interrupted. Konan sighed, accepting defeat. "If you were a female you'd understand…. Being the only women in this entire organization… I was going insane…" Konan stated. "All I wanted was a few more girls in the organization…" Konan said defeated.

"How'd you guarantee they'd be female?" Kakuzu asked. Konan looked almost happy now. "You think the only thing I can do is origami?" She asked the masked man. The room went quiet. Kairai was pressed against the wall, hiding from their view. She had covered her mouth with her hands to avoid making noise.

Kairai ran out of the room. Running up stairs and into her room. Her breaths were panicked, and she was becoming dizzy. Her vision blurred before she blacked out.

Kairai awoke to find her father kneeled beside her. "Kairai!" Sasori said panicked. "Nn… Dad? What happened?" She asked. Her head hurt and her throat was soar. "I think you had a panic attack…" Sasori responded, helping her sit up. "Oh deary! Are you okay?" Konan asked as she appeared on Kairai's other side.

Kairai's breathing started to become erratic once again and she gripped at her father's arm, trying not to pass out again. She inevitably passed out, out of exhaustion and panic. Sasori carried his daughter over to her bed and placed her on the bed gently. He then turned around and glared at Konan.

"I don't know what you did… But I'm going to find out…" He stated through gritted teeth as he walked out of the room. Deidara followed him out of the room, and all the other akatsukis left soon after.

In Sasori's room he had slammed his door angrily and charged over to his desk. Sasori started to tinker with one of his puppets feverously.

"What you addin' to that one?" Deidara said, leaning in the doorway. Sasori looked over his shoulder with a sour look. "Anything that'll affect paper…" He stated through gritted teeth…


End file.
